A Secret
by CrazyPurpleBat
Summary: Harry has two daughters. The thing is he doesn't know about them. THe story of him finding out. Awkwardness between him and Ginny and just the usual comicalness of the Weasley household! Enjoy and comment!
1. Secrets and A Broken Promise

A/N Hope you like it and comment.

Disclaimer: Crosses fingers and hopes. Nope still don't own it.

A Secret and A Broken Promise

"_Harry I'm leaving! I love you Harry but I'm leaving! I'm not ready to settle down yet! I….I…..I'm going to see the world, live, and then I'll be back. I'll always come back for you Harry James Potter." Ginny leaned up on her toes her lips brushing his. She picked up the backpack from the floor slinging it over her shoulder. She looked back once more._

"_I'll be back. I promise."_

_Harry watched as the love of his life walked out the front door of his flat. Harry didn't go after her. If this is what made her happy then he was okay with it. And she would be back….she had to come back._

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Ginny smirked as the memory flitted across her mind. Who was she kidding? She would never be back. Not now at least. The tears were forming in the corners of her eyes as she sat in the dim lit hospital room. "I'll never be back now," she whispered.

"Miss Wright?" a blonde nurse had walked into the room calling the name Ginny had claimed was hers. It had been too risky giving the name Weasley, bloody hell that would've been just downright dangerous.

Ginny looked up from the two babies in her arms. "Yes?"

"I just came by to check on you everything alright?"

Ginny nodded her attention returned to the two girls in her arms. The nurse walked over slowly. "Have you thought of names for them?" Ginny nodded again. The nurse brought out a clipboard and looked at her expectantly.

"This," said Ginny looking towards the red haired green eyed girl "is Lilly Tonks. And this is Molly Hermione," she added looking to the black haired blue eyed girl. One of the only things the two had in common was their light skin and freckles.

A day later Ginny was walking out of the hospital with the twin girls in a provided carrier the hospital had given her. She headed to the nearest floo accessible fire place and threw the green powder into the flames. She stepped in and bravely said, "Charlie Weasley."


	2. Suprise Charlie!

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing! Chapters should be posted quite frequently so keep checking back! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wish…..**

**Chapter 2: Surprise Charlie!**

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace looking around her brother's flat. She had been here several times and it hadn't changed in the slightest. Pictures of his favorite dragons were hung around the living room. She heard a whimper from Lilly and quickly made her way to the guest bedroom. She hadn't been here for several years but in a flat this size it wasn't too hard to remember the details. She stepped into the bedroom. There was a queen sized bed, a dresser, and two night stands. She made her way to the bed carefully making a barrier of pillows and blankets before placing the sleeping girls on the bed. She smiled at the two before making her way to the kitchen to get herself some tea.

When Charlie arrived Ginny was sitting on the couch with a mug of tea in her hands. Her eyes were closed and if he hadn't known better he would've thought she'd been sleeping. "Ginny?!" He asked clearly shocked to see his sister here. Ginny's head swiveled to the fireplace where he had just entered.

"Charlie!" Ginny jumped up and ran over to her brother, (placing the mug of tea down first!) and enveloped him in a hug.

He pushed her away looking her in the eyes, "Ginny what are you doing here?"

Ginny folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Can't a girl visit her own brother?"

"Yeah but you could've given me some warning! An owl or something!" he cried still stunned to see her here.

Ginny groaned knowing what was to come. Charlie just had to have raised his voice! And like clockwork a wail sounded from the back of the house.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" asked Charlie.

"That," she muttered starting to leave the room, "would be your niece." Ginny wasn't sure he had heard her, but he hadn't said anything so she kept on walking to the room where the twins lay. She smirked as both of them whimpered. She bit her lip trying to think of a way to get them to the living room. She looked around the room suddenly remembering the baby basket she lifted the two into it and made her way back to the living room where she placed it on the coffee table and lifted each one out so they could rest in her arms. It was amazing how easily mothering came to her. Movement on the other end of the couch reminded her that Charlie was still there.

"Are they yours?" Charlie whispered in shock.

"Nope I kidnapped them, what do you think you git?!" She meant it to sound harsh but it came out more as a joke than anything. Charlie laughed weakly leaning into the couch. She looked at him with a smile. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked offering Molly to her brother. Despite the shock of it all he smiled and nodded. She placed the newborn into her uncle's arms while managing to keep Lilly asleep. She returned to her seat.

This was going better than she thought, for one she was still here, and Charlie hadn't asked who the father was yet so Harry would be safe for a little longer, at least until Charlie saw Lilly's eyes. "What are their names," asked Charlie bringing her back to reality.

"Your holding Molly and this is Lilly."

He nodded, "Bet Mum was ecstatic that you named one after her." Ginny felt the color brightening in her face and Charlie noticed. "Ginny what did you do?"

"Well Mum doesn't know about them, actually no one does…." She whispered. "Everyone thinks I'm in Italy at the moment."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"I need a place to live…and it would be harder for news to spread since we're in Romania…."

He frowned, "Fine, but your need to answer everything I ask you truthfully, and if anyone finds out I'll say you threatened me with bat bogeys," he stated."

"Fine," she replied. This had been a good move coming to Charlie and she smiled at him.

"I only have on question right now. Who's the father?"

Ginny had known this was coming. "Harry," she said. If Charlie hadn't been holding Molly I do believe he'd a gone and killed Harry but he didn't he just sat there. And that's how are lives would begin


	3. WWW

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has read it so far! I hope you are enjoying it and will continue to read it! I am open to suggestions for future chapters and any questions. If I get something wrong please tell me for I have only read through the fourth before finding this site and becoming addicted to fan fiction. I will finish the harry potter series just not right now, and I have a pretty good idea of what has happened that I have yet to read! Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The letters arrive!**

Ginny was awoken by the insistent tapping on her bedroom window. She grumbled rolling out of bed and getting to her feet. She opened the window as a horned owl entered the room to letters attached to its leg. She untied them and the bird flew off. She glanced at the letters and her eyes widened immediately. The long scrawled handwriting was familiar. It was from Hogwarts. She cursed under her breath reading that they were addressed to Molly and Lilly. Leave it to McGonagall to find out about her daughters.

It wasn't as if the girls didn't know about their powers. Of course they knew it was kind of hard to hide when she depended on it! Not to mention the dragons Charlie would take them to see. She headed down to the kitchen. The house had expanded in the past ten years. She had a job helping catalog dragons. It wasn't her favorite thing to do but she had to admit they were pretty cool. She flung the letters onto the table and grabbed a pan to start making eggs.

A while later both Charlie and the girls were up. All three far from bright eyed and bushytailed. Molly's hair stuck up all over the place. Ginny smirked, just like her fathers but much harder to manage seeing as it went down the nape of her neck. "Morning girls," she said piling eggs and toast on their plates letting Charlie get his own.

"Morning mum," they chorused sleepily.

"You two got a letter in the mail today open them up I'm sure you'll be happy to here what they have to say."

The girls were suddenly wide awake. Rarely did they ever receive letters so this was an exciting occasion for them as they scrambled to get to theirs. Lilly, who had always been a fast reader, smiled widely as she finished reading it. "Can we go Mum can we?!" she asked her sister joining in right behind her.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "They've been accepted to Hogwarts," she explained. Charlie smirked and returned to his breakfast. "And of course you can go what type of mother would I be not letting her daughters go to Hogwarts?" Of course she had told the girls all about the castle and everything else.

"A bad one," muttered Lilly. Ginny smirked again. But they were right. "When can we leave to get our supplies?"

Ginny pondered a moment. There were two weeks left before school would start. "We could go next week," she suggested. The girls brightened and were bouncing around the house for the rest of the day.

Ginny had arrived with the girls at the Leaky Cauldron at ten that morning. They had booked a room and where about to head to Diagon Alley. "You two ready?" she asked, straitening Molly's hair. They nodded eagerly. "Alright then lists out."

She walked into the alley memories flooding back to her. She smiled. "What's first on the list?" she asked.

Molly looked down, "Robes," she said. Ginny nodded and off they went to gather their things. Nothing eventful happened until the shopping had ended and Ginny had let them go off to splurge their remaining money on extras for school.

~Lilly's point of view~

Lilly ran down Diagon Alley dragging her sister in tow. "Where should we go first?" she asked her green eyes glittering in the midmorning sun.

"I kind of wanted to see if I could get a cat," said Molly looking at her feet.

Lilly smiled bouncing, "That's a great idea!" she squealed heading towards the shop that contained them. Molly and Lilly shared everything, agreed on most things too, and this was no exception when they saw the snowy owl sitting in the front of the shop. They watched as the bird preened her feathers, and her amber eyes glancing at them every so often.

Lilly went up to the shop keeper asking how much for the bird. The shop keeper smiled, "Ten Galleons." Lilly pulled out the pile of money and counted it out. When she finished they had five galleons and a knut remaining. Molly had already moved the bird to a cage and was looking at her sister absolutely ecstatic.

"Come on Molly we still have some money left." Molly nodded. She had always been the quieter two, but that didn't mean she didn't get into heaps of trouble. They came across a shop, and it was the perfect place for trouble makers. The sign above their head read WWW (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes). The girls raced into the shop to find themselves surrounded by all sorts of things. Pranks and jokes and everything you could imagine.

**A/N Haha okay bit of a cliffy there and if you don't get it think of it this way. Charlie is the only Weasley who is aware of the twins and George runs the shop. Plus how many Weasley red heads do you run across in one day? Next one should be good. Review and fav or whatever just make sure to keep a watch out for future Chapters and enjoy! Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed. Remember questions and ideas are welcome!**


	4. Thats Weasley Hair!

**A/N Ok guys no real notes here just review and enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: That's Weasley Hair?!**

~Georges POV~

George heard the bell to the door ring and looked up. Two girls about the age of eleven, probably spending extra money on pranks for tricks at Hogwarts, he smirked. He didn't pay much attention as the two went through the store expressing their ideas of what to do with the newest object they found. "You need some help?" he called from across the store. The red head blushed so brightly it could probably rival Ron's.

The black haired girl shook her head, "No but thanks." He returned to his work of cataloging store items. The two girls had come up to the counter with a pile of tricks in their hands. They paid and he waved good bye. He was about to go back to his work when he realized something. He had never seen hair that color on anyone but a Weasley. He pondered for a moment. He knew all his nieces and nephews. His mind strayed to Ginny. The family had rarely seen her over the past eleven years. But surely she would've told them if she had a daughter. He shrugged off the thought and returned to his work.

~Ginny's POV~

The girls came rushing over to where she sat outside the ice cream parlor. "I assume you guys found something to spend your money on," she mused eying the owl. It was good that they had gotten one. Now they could write her from Hogwarts. "What else did you two get?" she asked eying the brown paper bag.

The girls shuffled their feet but eventually Molly handed the bag to her mother. She rummaged through it, looking at the multiple tricks and junk they had bought. Then her eye caught the label on a toy wand. It simply read WWW, but that was just about all she needed to send her into a panic attack. How could she have forgotten about WWW? How?! Her head snapped up looking at the girls. "Who sold these to you? What did he look like?" Molly and Lilly shrugged.

"He had red hair, and freckles," said Lilly, "Blue eyes I think…" (He does have blue eyes right? Or is that only Ron? Ah heck I'm given em all blue eyes!)

"Bloody hell," she muttered causing her daughters to giggle at their mother's cursing. "Come on girls lets go back to our room." She grabbed each one by the arm levitating their packages behind them.


	5. Proffesor Potter

**A/N Hello everyone! Haha I have finally thought up an idea for a chapter hope you enjoy! Also any comments or ideas are welcome! Especially on ones where the Weasley's find out about the twins. Problem is Harry, I have decided, will figure this one out on his own. So if you can think of an idea where Ron won't open his giant mouth to his best friend let me know thanks!**

**Chapter 5: Professor Potter**

Ginny was at a table in the Leakey Cauldron her head in her hands. George had to have noticed, right? The Weasley hair isn't exactly inconspicuous. How was she going to keep this hidden? She'd spent eleven years and now it might as well have been blown out in the open. She smirked, it might have been different if Ron had seen Lilly, heck he probably wouldn't have noticed unless she walked up to him and said, 'Hello I'm Ginny Weasley's daughter!' But that wasn't the way it went no George had been the one to find out.

Lilly sat on her bed flipping through Hogwarts A History: Revised. Her eyes landed on the page that read Harry Potter. This intrigued her. She had heard of the great wizard. Heck she bet all wizards and witches had. Her mom had been a year younger than him and she had asked her a couple times if she ever knew him. Her mom had always given her a short reply that answered nothing. She read the several pages and stopped where it said: Where is he now. The article below said that he was the DADA at Hogwarts. Her breath caught in her throat excitedly as she ran down the stairs to tell her mother of this discovery.

Lilly found her mum sitting alone at a table in deep thought. "Mum Mum guess what?!"

"What is it sweetheart?" she asked looking up with a bright smile.

"Guess who is teaching DADA!" she was practically jumping with excitement, "HARRY POTTER!"

Ginny felt her stomach drop like a rock and for the second time that day she cursed in front of her daughter.

George ran a hand through his red hair as he locked up the shop. Today had been along and quite uneventful day, except for that girl…. It still baffled him. He was certain now that in one way or another she was related to him. He headed into the Leaky Cauldron, eager for a cold drink and a place to think. He slumped into a barstool and waved down a waitress ordering a butterbeer. He looked around the room with a sigh. That's when he spotted the flash of red hair. It was heading up the stairs. He jumped up, almost knocking over his drink in the process, and dashed up the stairs just managing to keep the flash of red hair in site the whole time. He saw a door open and close and the red head disappear inside of it. He ran to the door and knocked on it. It slowly opened and on the other side stood Ginny Weasley.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror and she attempted to slam the door shut but he had put his foot in the way. It worked but it probably wasn't the best idea since she slammed it so hard. "Gin," he groaned, "that really hurt…"

"Well then let me do it again," she replied and as she opened it up to slam it again he managed to jump inside the room. She looked at him absolutely seething though inside she felt extremely glad she had gotten the girls their own room. She turned and put several locking and silencing charms on the door in case her daughters decided to come in and hang out. "What are you doing here?" she snapped, her eyes glinting venomously.

"What am I doing here," he asked incredulously. "Well I was planning on having a drink before heading home, not to mention me living nearby oh no, I do believe that is more out of the ordinary than my sister showing up here after eleven years without even an owl to let us know that you were coming."

"I was only going to be here for a couple days, there wasn't enough time to catch up exactly," she replied lying through her teeth.

"Just a few days?! And what is keeping you so busy that you can't even say hello to your family?!"

"I-I-I," she sputtered before she ran to the fire place and threw in the floo powder yelling," Room 309!" Ignoring her daughters confused questioning she blocked off the fireplace before turning and placing the same charms on her daughters' door as she did to hers.

In the room next door George Weasley stood completely dumbfounded.


	6. Break Through

**A/N Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing! I absolutely love writing this! Well here goes with the story enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Break Through**

"Girls I have something very important that I need you two to do." She looked at them both very seriously, "Pull this off and you guys are getting brooms next year sound good." Both of them nodded eagerly even though their eyes held some slight suspicion. She bit her lip hoping the spell worked as she flicked her wand at Lilly's eyes the flicked back from green and blue before finally settling on blue. She turned to Molly performing a similar spell except on her daughter's hair before it settled on red. "Now one last thing if anyone asks you," she ordered pointing at Molly," your name is Emma, and you," she said pointing at Lilly, "Are Jenna." Both girls nodded slightly confused though just at the right time as George blasted through the wall separating the two rooms.

Ginny spun around standing in front of her daughters. "Ginny just let me talk to you," he shouted and then his eyes fell on the girls. Ginny never imagined someone's eyes going so wide but they did. "Ginny….what is going on?"

Ginny grinned sheepishly at him,"No clue what you mean there George," she replied.

Behind her Lilly and Molly were baffled. What had just happened? Lilly leaned over to her sister, "Mum's lost it," she whispered. Molly nodded in agreement as he mother and the stranger continued on.

"Gin, you know exactly what I mean. Who are they?" he asked gesturing towards the girls.

"Oh," she replied grabbing the two girls and pulling them forward, "This is Molly and Lilly!"

"Mum, I do believe you just said our names were Jenna and Emma," Lilly stated quite simply.

Ginny's shoulders slumped as she muttered 'damn' under her breath.

"M-M-Mum?!" he asked clearly stunned for his eyes had gotten wider, if possible, and his eyebrows were close to being hidden in his hair. "DID SHE JUST CALL YOU MUM?!" He cried.

"No!" she cried, but gave up the next moment, "Yes…." She slumped onto the bed, Lilly and Molly concerned for her mother. Molly took up position on her mother's knee and Lilly sat next to her grabbing her Mum's arm. Lilly pointedly glared at the man with such intensity flecks of green showed through the blue mask of the spell.

She leaped up and stomped over to George, who was at least a good foot taller than her. "Who are you and what did you do to make my Mum so upset?!" she demanded. Ginny hadn't noticed this before but now to her horror she did. In Lilly's hand was her 9 inch holly wand with a core of a dragon's heartstring.

Quickly moving Molly off her lap she reached for her daughter's shoulder. Lilly looked up at her clearly angry and upset. "Mum who is this," she demanded turning the question on her mother.

"Lilly," she said with a deep sigh, "This is your Uncle George."

"Mum," said Molly officially concerned now, "You said that Uncle Charlie was our only Uncle."

"I'm gonna kill him," muttered George. Apparently Ginny had chosen well when she had gone to her brother with her secret. She smirked softly before returning her attention to her brother, her face serious once more as she drew out her own wand.

"And if you breathe one! ONE! Word of this and Voldemort will look like Errol compared to me!"

He grimaced, but the look he caught on her face made him nod. She smiled in triumph and pointed her wand at the wall saying, "Reparo."


	7. The Hogwart's Express

**A/N Hey everyone! Hope you like it so far! Okay on with the story once more!**

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts Express**

Lilly and Molly glanced at the wall and then to their Uncle Georgeand Mum. He had insisted on coming to see them off. With an encouraging nod both girls ran straight through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. The red steam train sat in front of them. The girls had seen dragons, and they were pretty cool, but they had grown up with them this was the first time they'd seen the Hogwart's Express and it was _amazing! _ And if what her Mum said was true it would be nothing compared to the castle. The girls each kissed their Mum and waved awkwardly to their uncle before boarding the train. Their Mum had kept the spell she had put on them in the room at the Leaky Cauldron. Why they didn't know nor did they bother to ask.

They leaned out the window as the train started to move and soon her Mum and her Uncle were out of sight. Lilly plopped down onto the bench in their compartment across from her sister.

Molly looked at her feet, "I'm gonna miss Mum," she said. Lilly nodded in agreement. Looking up he had to bite her lip not to burst out laughing. "What," asked Molly, "What's so funny?"

"Your hair," snorted Lilly, "Mum's spell must have worn off." Molly looked at herself in the train cars window and laughed herself as her hair changed from red to black.

"Your eyes are doing the same thing," commented Molly. Soon the girls were both in hysterics as they watched each other's features change. Someone cleared their throats. The two girls' heads whipped up as they saw a very beautiful girl standing in the doorway.

"Hello! Mind if I sit here?" Lilly shook her head and scooted down. "My name is Victoire, Victoire Weasley."

Molly and Lilly looked at each other deciding on whether Mum's rule still applied or if it was just for her uncle. They shared a nod and turned back to Victoire. "I'm Jenna," said Lilly, "Jenna Weasley, and this is my sister Emma. Is it your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah yours too I'm guessing." They nodded. Her brow furrowed, "Did you just say you were Weasleys?"

They nodded in unison. "Our Mum is Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

She pursed her lips. "Never heard of her," she mused. They spent most of the trip talking about their home lives, though they felt the need to keep Charlie out of the conversation. They had a feeling their Mum wouldn't like it.

"So you really lived with dragons?!"

"Yeah, more of visited, Mum worked with them and she'd take us to see them on the weekends sometimes."

"My Uncle Charlie works with dragons," she said looking wistfully out the window, "From what I've heard they're pretty cool."

When Victoire mentioned Uncle Charlie Molly paled and talked as little as possible for the remaining journey.


	8. First Night at Hogwarts

**A/N Um nothing really today don't own it blah, blah, blah, enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 8: The First Night at Hogwarts**

Lilly was looking out the window when they arrived in Hogsmeade. She helped her sister get their owl down, they decided to name her Hedwig (Lilly had found it in the book she was reading), and their trunks. They walked out of the train followed by Victoire. Lilly and her sister recognized Hagrid immediately. Their Mum had told them all about Hagrid and the twins felt they knew the half giant who was shouting, "Firs' years over 'ere."

The twins dropped their stuff and ran to him and before they realized what they were doing them they attempted to wrap their arms his hulking form. Molly and Lilly realized at the exact same moment that not only had they never actually met him but he had no clue who they were. Their faces turned bright red; Lilly's almost as bright as her hair.

"Sorry," they muttered in unison.

Hagrid raised his eyebrows, "What's yer names?" he asked

"Jenna, and this is my sister Emma," stated Lilly. _Why must I always be so…well fearless? _She asked herself but shrugged it off, "We're Weasley's sir."

"You Ron's kids? Thought they were younger," he said.

Molly and Lilly looked at each other. Who was Ron? They shrugged it off. "Um no, we're Ginny's daughters."

At this his dark eyes went wide and now the girls were enveloped in a bone crushing hug, "Never knew Ginny had kids," he commented letting them go to see if the first years had all gathered. "Right, let's get going."

Mum had been right the castle was amazing. They were led into the main hall by Professor Flitwick, apparently the charms teacher, and asked to stand in a line while an old hat was placed upon a three legged stool. And then it began to sing. When the song finished Professor Flitwick began to call out names alphabetically as the first years were being sorted into houses. When their names were called, they found that though their mother had told them to tell everyone their names were Jenna and Emma, the name shouted across the hall was Lilly and _**not**_ Jenna.

She stood up blushing as she saw Hagrid look at her confused. She scanned the rest of the teachers, picking out Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Potter who was looking a mixture between confusion and shock. This only caused her to blush harder. She walked up to the stool looking at her feet the whole time hoping no one would see her bright red cheeks.

She sat down and felt a large hat fall down over her eyes. She was perfectly calm. Her Mum had told her she had nothing to worry about, so that's what she did, she didn't worry. She heard the hat muttering but didn't pay attention to it. Instead she thought of her sister. But she did hear it as it said its final muted statement, it said, "Ah I know just where to put you," before shouting Gryffindor throughout the entire hall. She had made her way over to the clapping table and turned to see her sister go through the same process ending with the same result.

Molly came over with a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad we were put together," she whispered her voice excited. Lilly nodded as Victoire was placed in Gryffindor too. Then McGonagall made a short speech before food magically appeared on the golden plates before everyone headed to bed, sleepy from their first day.


	9. Letters and Ginny

**A/N: Hey everyone and thanks for reviewing! Really means a lot to me! Um if you guys have any ideas or anything let me know I'd be glad to hear them! Oh and Harry is not in another relationship, what think I'm on crack or something I can't bring myself to do that! Ok and Harry will start putting pieces together but most likely won't figure it out until later on, Ginny's not giving up that easily! Oh and if anyone is wondering why Ginny wants to keep them a secret she's afraid he won't love her or them especially since she's kept them a secret for over 11 years!**

**Chapter 9: Letters and Ginny**

Ginny had just arrived back at Charlie's and she could not have been more stressed. Now that George knew the secret was still in danger of the whole secret being blown up to her whole family and if her family knew no doubt Ron would tell Harry. They would have kept in touch after all these years right? Well of course they had been best friends for close to ever!

While waiting for Charlie to return from work Ginny decided to write one of her famous letters to her family. She may not have told them about the girls but she refused to completely isolate herself from them so she wrote them letters lying about where she was and what she was doing. This time was probably the closest she'd ever come to telling them the truth.

_Hello Mum, Dad, everyone. I'm visiting Charlie in Romania at the moment. He took me to see the dragons the other day. They just get more and more amazing every time I see them. I'll be staying here for a week or two just visiting. How is everything going at home? I miss you guys. I'll write again soon._

_Love, Ginny_

She had just sent off the owl when Charlie arrived home. "Hey Gin, girls get off well?"

She simply nodded. Charlie furrowed his brow coming over. "What happened?" he asked concerned for his younger sister.

"Everything you could imagine," she groaned her head falling into her folded arms. He looked at her waiting for her to elaborate. "Thought no one would find out about the girls," she said looking at him with a smile, "Thought I could keep them hidden, but I might as well have put it in the Daily Prophet. I let them go off in Diagon Alley…alone."

"And? What's wrong with that? "

"Remember what our dear brother put in Diagon Alley? WWW! They went there Charlie! They went in there!"

"Well they didn't walk up and tell them did they?"

"Charlie, we're not talking about Ron here. George isn't that thick! How hard is it to guess, with Lilly's hair, that they are Weasley? So he decided to come down to the Leaky Cauldron where he found me and the girls! On top of all that Harry teaches at Hogwarts!" She was breathing heavy and almost in hysterics when she heard something tap on the window.

So looked over to the window to see Hedwig waiting patiently to be let in. She opened it letting the bird settle on her desk and stick out her leg. Ginny, anxious to hear her daughter's thoughts on Hogwarts, fumbled to untie the letter. She opened it up:

_Dear Mum,_

_We love Hogwarts so much. It is just like you said it would be! We were both sorted into Gryffindor along with our new best friend Victoire. Guess what Mum? She said her last name was Weasley, cool huh? We haven't had DADA yet that's on Friday but everyone say Professor Potter is the coolest. We can't wait! Oh the spell wore off on the train is that a problem? We met Hagrid he was really nice though we did manage to embarrass ourselves when we first met. We had been telling everyone our names were Jenna and Emma like you told us to but apparently that wasn't what it said on the roster. Professor Flitwick shouted out our real names instead. So now we are just Lilly and Molly. Does this mean we're not getting brooms? Cause it really wasn't our fault. Okay classes start soon and we have to go, we love you._

_Lilly and Molly_

"It just gets worse and worse," she muttered, handing the letter to her brother. He opened it up and read it raising his eyebrows at several parts such as the names and the broom.

When he finished reading it he looked at her with a smile on his face, "Hoping they'll get on the quiditch team if you get them brooms? And I must ask what spell you put on them of course. But what catches my interest the most is the names you chose out for them."

She sighed her head falling back to her hands. "I told them to tell everyone their names were Jenna and Emma. Hoped he wouldn't find out, since Lilly might just be a dead giveaway but no letter from him yet so I'm guessing I'm still in the clear. And the spell was their hair and eyes. I changed Molly's to read and Lilly's eyes to blue. I hope he hasn't seen her eyes yet. He'll know for sure then…." And with that she went back to writing them a letter telling Molly a quick spell that should keep Lilly's eyes blue. She said that the hair didn't matter but Lilly's eyes _**had **_to be blue. She sent off the letter and headed to bed leaving Charlie in a mix between shock and laughter.

A week had gone by and Ginny was reading a book when her owl Twitter tapped on the window. With a sigh she stood up to let the bird in. She took the letter, gave Twitter a treat, and returned to the couch to read it. Just her luck, it was from Mum and Dad.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Tell Charlie to make more room for guests! I've gotten everyone to agree that we're in need of a family get together. We'll be there on Friday! See you soon._

_Love, Mum_

"Charlie," screamed Ginny. Charlie came running into the room frilly apron on and spoon in hand (it was his night to cook).

"What?! Are the girls hurt? What's going on?" he asked looking around the room frantically.

"Worse," she said, "Much worse. The family is coming!"

**A/N Okay guys there you go! Like it? Next chapter should be fun the whole families coming to visit!**


	10. And Here the Weasleys Come

**A/N Hey guys I'm back and so are the Weasleys! Hope you like this chapter! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 10: And Here the Weasleys Come**

Charlie was sitting on the couch waiting for his family to arrive. "I'm blaming this on you," he stated glaring at Ginny who was looking anxiously out the window.

"Hey," she said rounding on him, "I didn't invite them. You know Mum she invites herself where she wants to go and she wants to come here!"

"True," he muttered, upset knowing she was right.

"And the girls aren't here!" she grimaced at the thought.

"Yeah, but there stuff was," he grumbled. They had spent the last week packing every item the girls had left behind into the basement.

She whipped back around to the window hands on hips and eyes in slits, but they didn't stay that way for long. "Bloody hell," she turned back to her brother, "They're here!"

Charlie ran his hand through his hair and stood up. His eyes glancing at Ginny clearly portraying the message, 'I hate you.'

She plastered on a smile and giggled before getting the door. She was instantly enveloped in a hug by her Mum. "Mum. Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry dear, but it's been years since I've seen you! Travel all around the world but don't bother to stop by the "Burrow" every now and then." Ginny was looking at her feet and grinning sheepishly. It was true she hadn't been home in years. The last time she was at the "Burrow" was about five years ago at Christmas and it had been the worst several days of her life, for she had had to keep the girls hidden, (Charlie had been there for every Weasley Christmas and he wasn't about to miss one now)

The rest of the family piling into Charlie's house after her each giving Ginny a bone shattering hug that would make Hagrid proud. In walked Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, their children Dominique and Louis (remember Victoire is at Hogwarts!), Percy, Audrey, their two daughters Molly (much to Ginny's annoyance, her Molly was the first), George, Angelina, with Fred and Roxanne, and finally Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo.

Ginny was actually quite baffled that all of these people had managed to fit into Charlie's house but they managed just fine. A sudden wave of sadness seemed to sweep over her as she realized her daughters would, if she played he cards right, never meet them. She had expressed this to Charlie and Charlie's reply had been a laugh and then he said this, "Gin unless your planning until your will to tell them I have a feeling they're gonna find out sooner or later." She had stomped off and ignored him for the rest of the day only to ask him to pace the butter at dinner.

Hermione made her way over to Ginny with baby Hugo in her arms. She looked quite upset with Ginny. "You need to come home more," he stated tapping her foot.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione don't, I get enough of this from my Mum."

"Ginny have you even thought about…"

Ginny would not let her finish that sentence, "Stop it okay! I'm doing what I want to do alright."It was taking all of her will power not to cry. She hadn't seen her family in five years and she was not about to cry within the first ten minutes of seeing them.

Hermione sighed, then nodded. "I'm sorry, shouldn't have jumped right into that," she said then looked up with a smile. "What have you been doing for the past several years?" Even though they rarely, well never saw each other Ginny kept in contact with Hermione the most.

"Good, you know traveling," she muttered. Sometimes she just wanted to snap let it out, let everyone know. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. The week with the Weasleys had begun.


	11. DADA

**A/N Hey everyone! Quick couple of notes for the last chapter: If you want me to have a flashback of the Christmas mentioned please let me know, and if you have any questions or anything let me know! Thanks and enjoy! Oh and I just figured out something funny! Harry is their dad and teaches DADA which spells Dada! *Falls over laughing* Alright you can read now!**

**Chapter 11: DADA**

Molly and Lilly walked down the hall with their best friend Victoire. They were on their way to their first class of DADA and were really excited. Molly had managed to pull of the spell their Mum had told them about in the letter, though sometimes Molly claimed she could see specks of green when she got excited or upset. Lilly lead the group, each clutching their textbooks excitedly. They finally reached Professor Potters classroom and found a group of first years waiting around the door. "What's going on?" asked Lilly instantly curious.

"The fifth years haven't got out yet," explained Kayla, a tall blonde headed girl. Lilly nodded her head and began to flip through her book, _Dark and Dangerous Creatures_. She had read to page 5 before the fifth years were released. Lilly, Victoire, and Molly darted into the room eager to get a seat in the front of the class. Lilly was fidgeting in her chair she was so excited. Professor Potter had his back turned to the class, as though getting something ready.

He turned around green eyes sparkling behind his glasses and he smiled gently at the class. He called roll pausing for only a second at Molly and Lilly's name looking at the roster curiously. He started out the class with a quiz, testing them on what knowledge they already had. Professor Potter walked around the room picking up the tests. When he reached Lilly he paused for a minute, smiling gently, but behind the bright green eyes his mind was trying to figure out just who these girls where. He knew all of the Weasleys. He spent Christmas with them and most of summer break. So how did he not know the two girls that now sat in his class?

Lilly knew her face had turned a bright red. He hadn't shown as much interest to the rest of the students. And if he had not turned his head he would have seen Lilly's eyes flash the same green that colored his own.

**A/N Ok I know its short next one should be longer. Hope you guys liked it!**


	12. Ron!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Ok thanks for the ideas! Can't wait for you guys to read on! Anyone does anyone want me to do a couple spinoffs, like a prologue to when she was pregnant and what happened in the eleven years that I skipped? Anyway on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: RON!**

Ginny was about to lose it. How much longer could she take being cramped into one space with her family? She was now wondering how she had managed all those years growing up. Every time someone walked past the basement door she tensed up and George glared at her every time no one was looking. By the end of this she was going to be paranoid.

Yet against all this Ginny stayed as close to the group as possible. She had a feeling that if George managed to corner her alone she'd be making a speech that night at dinner.

*later that night*

Ginny tiptoed as quietly as she could from the bathroom to her room. She thought everyone else was asleep but she wasn't sure. She was only a couple feet away from her door when a voice almost sent her through the ceiling.

"Watcha doin Gin?" She whipped around to find George leaning against the wall.

"Going to bed," she replied curtly.

"You know that little deal we made a couple weeks ago?" She nodded. "Well I've thought about it and I do believe I've found a little loophole. I do believe you said that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, you however are free to! All it takes is a little persuasion….."

"You wouldn't," she dared him her eyes narrowing.

He laughed, "Oh you know I would." He drew out his wand with a smirk.

She drew a deep breath.

"Don't do it," he warned his face losing a bit of its cockiness it held only a moment ago.

She smiled and shouted, "MUM!!!!!! George is trying to hex me!"

Doors slammed open all around her and she smirked with triumph. A wail sounded from the room where the babies were sleeping. "You," he grumbled, "Are so lucky."

"What the bloody hell are you two doing," groaned Ron, his hair sticking up at odd angles.

At that moment George and Ginny both started talking and George could've told them all about the twins and they wouldn't have even heard. In fact he did, yet nobody could understand a single word. They both finished their tirade and stood there facing their family red in the face and fists clenched.

"So? Aren't you going to say something?" asked George gesturing to his younger sister. Apparently he thought they had heard every word he had said.

"About what dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "We couldn't make out a single word of what you said."

And before he could retell his story Ginny jumped on him, taking him down to the ground. This got the family up but before they could do anything Ginny had her wand out and George's mouth was magically sealed shut. Ginny jumped up triumphantly quite happy that she ha succeeded in shutting up her brother.

She turned to her family to find them all staring at her shocked with their jaws hanging open. Seeing that she turned to her brother and told him if he tried anything like that again she was going to take his head off. She turned back to her family one last time summing it up with one simple statement, "I warned him."And then she proceeded to go to her room and fall asleep.

There was only one day left and her family would be gone. She could relax and….well do nothing till the girls got back. She missed them so much. George had been smart and remained silent about "the secret". And now there was only one day left…who knew that day would make her life hell?

A storm had blown in and was raging outside. They all sat talking in Charlie's living room, waiting the storm out. The kids were climbing the walls and the grownups voices were deafening as they tried to talk loud enough to be heard. And at that moment it happened. For Ginny it was like all hell had broken loose, though everyone had gone really quiet.

The lights had gone out and Ron was insisting that he go and mess with the breaker until the lights returned to their normal state. (I don't care if they could've used magic this is my story and it is vital to the plot). Normally this wouldn't be a problem just a chance for Ron to electrocute himself and give the others a good laugh. But no this time was different. Because in the basement was the circuit breaker. Because down in the basement was all the girls stuff.

By the time she had thought this through Ron had already gone downstairs. Instead of going after him she got out her wand ready to hex his mouth off if she had to. But the lights flickered on and Ron returned never saying a word.


	13. Snooping and Discoveries

**A/N: Hey guys um nothing to say just enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Snooping and Discoveries**

Ron and Hermione were in bed. They had returned back to their home a day ago and were grateful for the space. They loved their family but that week had been very crowded.

"Hey 'Mione," said Ron.

"Hmm," she replied her eyes closed.

"You know it was weird. When I went down to fix the breaker there was the strangest stuff down there."

Hermione rolled over looking at him, "And what would that be," she asked now curious.

"Well, it looked like a lot of little girls stuff. I mean there were beds and toys and everything," he mused.

Hermione was puzzled but soon sleep overcame her and she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Hermione was still puzzling over what her husband had said. Why would Charlie have little girl's things in his basement. It just didn't seem to make any sense. Ron had the next couple of days off from work so she decided that she was going to get to the bottom of this.

She had told Ron she was going out for the day and flooed to Charlie's house. No one was there. He must've been at work. Hermione snuck quietly around the house. Nothing seemed out of the normal until she returned to the fireplace preparing to go back home. That's when she saw it. On the fireplace were pictures. Sure every house had pictures but these pictures made all the difference in the world. They were of two girls all taken at different at different times. One had bright red Weasley hair and stunning green eyes, and a bright sweet smile. The other girl had long black hair and pretty blue eyes that seemed so soulful. Her smile was pretty but quiet.

And for every birthday picture on the mantle one thing never changed. And that was Ginny. Every single birthday picture Ginny was there, hugging the girls, or giving them presents, or anything a mother would do on her child's birthday. Hermione smiled to herself. She made her way over to the couch and sat down picking up a dragon magazine that lay on the coffee table and waited. She was waiting for Ginny to come home.

An hour or so later Hermione heard a pop and turned to see Ginny apparate into the kitchen. She bustled around taking off her jacket, putting up her bright red hair, and starting dinner. Hermione bit her lip, she couldn't resist.

"Decide to stay awhile longer Gin?" she called. Ginny whipped around her eyes widening when she saw Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Her….Her…Her…Hermione? What are you doing here?" she stuttered clearly baffled.

"Just visiting," she replied, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "Looking at the pictures of your beautiful daughters," she added. The reaction Ginny gave made Hermione laugh out loud.

Ginny's jaw had hit the ground. "How? What? Ron!" she shouted slamming her foot into the ground, "I'm gonna kill him," she said speaking more to herself than to Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "Don't worry he doesn't know. He was just curious about their stuff. He told me about it last night so I came to investigate. I checked around and was about to leave when I saw the pictures. They really are very pretty."

Ginny's hand had gone over her eyes and she groaned. Ginny finally sighed and made her way over to her sister-in-law, before plopping down on the couch.

Finally she smiled and looked at Hermione, "Thanks. Don't look much like me though. They take after their dad."

Hermione nodded and Ginny blew a silent sigh of relief. She hadn't figured out Harry was the dad yet, because if she had they would have been on their way to Hogwarts at the moment.

"What are their names," she asked. Ginny smiled it felt so nice to be able to tell people about her daughters, especially to her best friend.

She stood up retrieving the most recent picture. It was taken the day before they had gone to Hogwarts. "This," she said pointing at Lilly," Is Lilly. Lilly Tonks Weasley. And this is her twin sister Molly Hermione Weasley."

"You named her middle name after me?" asked Hermione looking touched.

Ginny nodded with a smile, "Who else? You and Ron are the Godparents too."

Hermione was tearing up and she looked so happy. "So this is your house?" she asked once she had regained her composure.

"Oh, no its Charlie's. We've lived her since the day after they were born."

"Does he know?"

"Nope been keeping it a secret all along! Of course he knows," she laughed. "I'm good but not that good believe me or else George would've never found out."

"George knows?! So that's why you hexed his mouth off!" Hermione laughed, "How long has he known?"

"Late July," she replied. "I was an idiot and sent them off to explore Diagon Alley. Forgot WWW was there. Tracked me to the Leaky Cauldron, blew up a couple walls, and he found out."

Hermione was stunned by this. But in the end she was laughing. She paused and looked at Ginny curiously. "Why did you keep them a secret?"

"It was after I had left. Thought you guys wouldn't accept them since I hadn't married their father."

"Of course we would have," Hermione cried.

"I know but by the time I figured that out they could walk and then you guys would've gotten mad me keeping them a secret."

Hermione looked like she was about to argue, but ended up nodded. "I probably would've done the same thing. Does the dad know about them?"

"No," she replied simply hoping that Hermione would catch on that she didn't want to talk about this.

She did, "What are they like?" asked Hermione.

"Well Lilly could rival you in reading. She is really energetic. Loves to fly on my broom. She wants to be the keeper for Gryffindor next year."

"THEY'RE AT HOGWARTS?" she shouted in shock.

"Yeah McGonagall found out and I couldn't deny them the chance. Anyway Lilly is quiet, not exactly book smart, not that she's dumb at that, but she is very good with working with what's on hand and what she has. She wants to be the Seeker next year and I bet she'll be the best since, well, Harry."

Hermione nodded. They talked like this for awhile. Hermione had to go home. (after Ginny had made her promise not to tell anyone and to keep an eye on George. She agreed to both.) Ginny leaned back into the couch. Now she had someone else to brag to about her daughter's accomplishments. She sighed and fell asleep on the couch quite happy.


	14. An Invite

**N/A Hey everyone! How you liking it so far? Alright so now will be the starter to when the Weasleys find out about the girls and maybe Harry not sure yet though. I'll figure it out when it comes time. Ok everyone well enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: An Invite**

The girls were sitting in the common room working on their homework. It was as loud as always, for was it ever truly quiet in the Gryffindor common room?

Lilly and Molly were working on their potions homework when Victoire came over.

"Hi," said Victoire excitedly. She plopped down on the couch next to the twins.

"Hey," they replied in unison, not looking up from the essay on sleeping potions due the next day.

"Guess what!" she said. At this point she was practically talking to herself for the girls were engrossed in their homework.

"Hmm?" they both replied.

Victoire scowled and pulled away the parchment they were writing on. "Now maybe you'll pay attention to me," she snapped. "Anyway, as I was saying my Mum invited you two to come and stay with us for Christmas, if your mum says its okay that it is."

Victoire now had their full attention. It would be so much fun to spend Christmas with their best friend. Not that they didn't miss their mum but it would save her traveling so far and they could hang out with Victoire the whole time. "Sure that would be so cool," said Lilly, she was now bouncing in her seat with excitement and coming up with stuff that they could do while they were there.

"Think Mum'll let us?" asked Molly.

"Of course she will, she's cool like that! Come on lets go owl her now!" Before anyone could get a word out Lilly was dragging them up to the owlery with a hastily scrabbled note in her hand. She tied it onto Hedwig's leg and sent her off.

The girls headed back down to the common room so they could finish their homework and discuss plans for Christmas break.

Ginny was awoken about four in the morning by the insistent tapping on her bedroom window. She groaned as she rolled over and on to her feet, slowly making her way over to the window where an impatient Hedwig was waiting. "Damn bird," she muttered opening up the window so Hedwig could come in. Hedwig always arrived around four in the morning and she was starting to think that the bird planned it. She took the letter off her leg and tossed her a treat. The letter read:

_Hey mum! It's just us! Hey we were invited to spend Christmas with our friend and her family would that be okay? It's not that we don't want to see you it's just that we thought it would be so much fun! We promise we'll come and see you at Easter if you say yes! Please! _

_Love Molly and Lilly._

She frowned. She had been looking forward to seeing her girls but maybe this was a good thing. She could go and have Christmas with her family without the girls to worry about. That would be nice. Reconnect with them. With a sigh Ginny scrawled a letter back saying that they could as long as they wrote her throughout the break. The Ginny wrote a letter to her family telling them that she would be coming for Christmas. She bet Mum would be ecstatic; it had been over five years since she had last been to the "Burrow." She sent off Hedwig and Twitter and crawled back in bed, eager for more rest before work the next morning.

**A/N: Okay now it was kinda short but I accomplished what I needed to do in that chapter. Hope you liked it! Oh and I just couldn't resist naming Hedwig Hedwig it was just too good a chance to pass up. Anyway hope you liked it and the next chapter should be fun!**


	15. Merry Christmas Mum!

**A/N: Hey everyone! This should be a really good chapter I hope you like it! It might be a bit short though but again it does what I need it to do and I want to give a cliffy! Okay so go on read!**

**Chapter 15: Merry Christmas Mum!**

"Thanks so much for inviting us Mrs. Weasley," said Lilly from the backseat of the car. Molly and Victoire were sitting next to her. They had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express where Mrs. Weasley (Victoire's Mum) had picked them up.

"You're welcome girls and remember just call me Fleur."

Lilly nodded. Fleur was very pretty and looked like she was a seventh year and not a Mum of three kids. Six year old Dominique had come with and was sitting next to her older sister playing with her hair. They drove for about an hour and a half before arriving at their house. It was an average two story house. Nothing special but it was really cute and charming.

They met Victoire's father Bill and headed to Victoire's room where they would be staying. "We won't be staying here all week, we always go to my Grandmum's for actual Christmas. Actually my whole family goes. It's really fun but the younger kids do get annoying sometimes. Grandmum is an amazing cook! You'll love her food," said Victoire. She kept on like this till bedtime where they curled up and fell asleep exhausted from a long day of traveling.

~1 week latter~

"You girls ready to go," asked Fleur as she gathered up the remaining presents and stuff so they could go to Victoire's Grandmum's. "You do know how to ask floo powder right?"

"Of course," said Lilly, "been using it since we were babies."

At this both Molly and Victoire laughed. "Alright then grab your stuff and let's get going!" Molly and Lilly nodded before taking a pinch of the powder and throwing it in. They stepped in at the same time and shouted, "The Burrow."

As the fireplaces whizzed by the caught glimpses of other people's holiday décor. Finally they arrived at the "Burrow's" fireplace where they stepped out into the living room. They dusted off the little bit of soot that had gathered on their clothes. After many years of flooing they barely got dirty any more. They stepped out of the way as Victoire whizzed out of the fireplace.

"Woo, that never gets old," she laughed.

"Victoire," they heard a woman cry. An older, slightly round woman came bustling up with a wand in hand. Her red hair hung loosely in its bun, and it was flecked with a couple strands of gray. She enveloped Victoire in a hug. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Gran now can you let go your smothering me."

She released the girl, "Sorry dear I just haven't seen you in forever. Do you like Hogwarts dear?"

"Of course it's great. Oh Gran these are my friends Molly and Lilly," she said gesturing to the twins.

"Oh hello dears, so great you could come. I absolutely love company." She smiled, "Here let me show you were you'll be staying." She led them to a room on the second floor of the large house. "Hope you don't mind sharing, my daughter will be staying in here as well."

"No we don't mind," said Molly as they walked into a room with several beds. "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Hermione arrived carrying Hugo and leading Rose by the hand. Ron followed behind her. "Hello Mrs. Weasley," she called seeing her mother-in-law.

"Hello dear, oh let me see my grandson," she said snatching up the brown headed toddler. Hugo laughed as his Grandmum tickled his tummy. Hermione and Ron made their way to the living room. Hermione left Rose with Ron and headed back to see what she could help with.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked standing in the doorway.

"Oh no, not really. Wait you can keep an eye out for Ginny she should be coming soon and after so long I don't know if she remembers her way around," she commented with a laugh.

Hermione smiled, she was glad that her friend was coming for the holidays. "Alright," she said before heading out to wait outside. It was cold but it felt nice after being crammed in the house. The rest of the family showed up including Charlie but Ginny had yet to come.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was five o' clock. If Ginny wanted dinner than she better get here soon. Just as she thought that there was a soft pop and Ginny apparated into the front yard.

"Sorry, I got held up at work! Didn't miss anything did I?" she asked in one breath as she rubbed her hands together.

"Nope, dinner starts in half an hour," laughed Hermione as they headed into the heat.

Molly and Lilly were sitting in the living room playing with some of the younger Weasleys when their Mum walked in. They both looked up and in unison shouted, "MUM!" and ran to her.


	16. Who's Their Father?

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's been so long since updating I have been very busy lately! Okay well I've been working on the chapters and have the next three chapters planned out! Okay well I won't delay any longer on with the story!**

**Chapter 16: Who's Their Dad?**

**~Ginny POV~**

At first every adults reaction seemed to be the same, stare at me open mouthed like I had just grown a second head. I placed a hand on each of my girls' shoulders, knowing they were probably very confused as to why everyone was staring at us. I let out a small sigh and waited for my family to react.

Suddenly George burst out laughing, probably thinking that he had never needed to get his mouth hexed off, it all would've come out anyway. I felt the urge to go over there and knock some sense into him but I was probably in enough trouble already without killing my brother.

I looked around the room taking in everyone else's reaction. Charlie was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands waiting for the impending doom that was to come to him when Mum found out that he had known and not bothered to tell them. Percy was standing still and mask of shock frozen on his face. Bill's eyes had grown twice in size. Dad was leaning over an unconscious Mum who had just passed out from the shock of it all. Hermione was giving me a small smile. Ron was staring at the three of us his mouth hanging open, but none of my family's reactions mattered when I saw who was standing in the corner.

In the corner was what I had been dreading most. The sight of him made me want to cry, in the corner of the room stood the father of my children Harry Potter. He stared at me hurt and confused. Apparently only Charlie and I were still aware of whom the father was, but I doubted it would stay like that much longer.

Suddenly a young girl, about the age of the girls, who I recognized to be Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter had stood up and with her hands on her hips asked, "Okay, what the heck is going on?!" I almost hugged the little her. She had probably just saved us all from a long and uncomfortable silence.

I saw Hermione's eyes brighten as she got an idea, "Nothing Vic, how about we all go get dinner?" The kids rushed outside to where the food had been put inside a temperature controlled space large enough to fit the whole Weasley family for it had gotten too big to fit in the kitchen any more.

Everyone headed outside, though the adults more slowly. Hermione walked next to me, "I've bought you a little time," she whispered to me as we headed to the table.

Dinner passed unusually quiet considering it was a Weasley gathering. No one talked to us except for Charlie and Hermione who kept whispering encouragement to me under their breath.

"Just tell them what you told me," whispered Hermione to me, "I understood, well mostly, but still I think it would be best to just tell them the truth.

"Yeah Gin, it was going to come out sooner or later," whispered Charlie. I glared at him punching him in the shoulder but sighing in defeat as she knew he was right.

**AFTER DINNER (ALL THE KIDS ARE IN BED)**

I sat in the living room my family was surrounding me, most with glares of question burning into me. I looked up, "I'll tell everyone tomorrow…I promise, I'm just tired right now and I need to think." I said this hoping this would get me more time but not knowing if it would.

Ron and Bill looked up to protest but Mum cut in, "She's right we should give her some time to get her thoughts in order now everyone off to bed!" Everyone did as told not daring to question her authority.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, it had been about two hours since the conversation and I could not sleep. I decided to go downstairs and read a little. I was sharing a room with the girls and I didn't want to wake them or anything. I walked down the stairs my hand running over the familiar handrail I hadn't felt in so long. I stepped into the living room not noticing that the light was on. I grabbed a book off the self and sat down on the couch. I was about to open my book when I saw Harry. He was sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room. Apparently I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed him.

"Hey Gin," he said. He offered up a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi," I whispered placing my book on the table. I pulled my feet up onto the couch and curled into the corner. _Well this is perfect, I can tell him right now and no one else will know, _I thought. I looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. Right then I decided that he deserved to know and if he asked I would tell. "Alright," I said, "Go ahead ask me the questions."

He shook his head. "No I'll just wait until tomorrow."

I glared at him. "No I want you to, neither of us will get any sleep unless you do."

He sighed in defeat and nodded, "Alright then. What's going on Gin?"

"I have twin daughters. Their names are Molly Hermione and Lilly Tonks Weasley. They are eleven years old. They both like to read and are very smart, in both school and in situations and life. They both want to be on the quiditch team next year, Molly wants to be a seeker and Lilly wants to be a keeper. They're both in Gryffindor though I think you already know that. They don't know who their father is. That's about it I guess."

He nodded, "Is that why you left?"

I looked at him my eyes wide and rimmed with tears, "No," is all I could manage to whisper.

He nodded again and sighed, "Who's their dad?"

The tears spilled over as he asked this. He looked at me with concern but didn't move from where he was. I took a deep shaky breath, "You're their father Harry."


	17. Thank you

**A/N: Okay guys I hope you guys like it! When you review let me know if you like me doing this in first person! I think it adds a little bit more character to it! Anyway let me know and enjoy! Hope you guys aren't to mad at me for having such cliffhangers! Oh and if you guys have any ideas for how the family should react to the whole Harry's a dad thing please let me know, I really need some advice before I make the next chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Thank you**

**~Harry POV~**

For a moment I just sat there. What had Ginny just said?

"I…uh….wait what?" I truly don't think I understood her right. I was a father. But it didn't make any sense yet it made all the sense in the world.

"You're their father Harry, it's true."

And right there it was confirmed. It truly did make sense. It was her reason to leave me, to leave me for eleven years without, what it felt like to me, a second thought. But Ginny wouldn't do that, it wasn't like her to keep from me that I was a father but maybe it was….

"Is that why you left," I asked my voice hoarse.

"No, not at all! I never meant to stay away for so long." I felt the need to go over there and hug her but something was keeping from me, I don't know what, maybe it was the feeling of betrayal, but I stated where I was.

She started crying. "I found out a while after I left. I was scared that you'd leave us….I don't know why, I think it was the hormones. By the time I realized how stupid I was being they were a week old and I thought you'd hate me for keeping it from you so I stayed away. I know I was being stupid," she sobbed, "I know I am being stupid."

Whatever had kept me there had broken down and I was by her side in an instant holding her shaking form in my arms. "It's okay, it's okay," I whispered to her. "I forgive you, I could never be mad at you." We stayed like that for awhile before she looked up at me her warm brown eyes looking into mine. "I don't know why you did it, and it does hurt me that you didn't tell me before, but I'm not mad at you."

She smiled weakly, "They don't know…." She whispered. I nodded I doubted they did since they treated me just like every other teacher at school. "They need to….I want them to know you…."

I nodded, "Go get them," I said. "They should know before your brothers figure this out and kill me."

She gave a small teary laugh and nodded, "I know, you should of seen it when Charlie found out, I knew there was a reason I had him holding one of the girls. And he's known since the day the girls were a day old. We've been living with them and he's the only one who knows about the fact you're their father. Hermione and George figured out I had kids sooner though."

"Hermione hasn't figured out their mine yet?" I asked. "That's not like her!"

"I know but I'm thankful she didn't…I'll go get the girls."

**~Lilly's POV~**

I felt a small shaking motion and my eyelids fluttered open. Mum was leaning over me. "Morning already," I asked through a yawn.

"No but I've got someone you two need to meet." I looked over to see that Molly was blinking awake next to me. I looked at my watch.

"Who do we need to meet at two in the morning?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Your father, he's downstairs," she said. Now I was wide awake and jumping out of bed trying to get to the door but Mum caught me, "Shh," she said, "Don't wake up the whole house I want it to be just us down there."

I nodded and began pulling Molly out of bed, "Come on," I whispered, "Let's go." She nodded and got out of bed.

Mum led us downstairs, making sure we stayed right next to her much to my protests. We finally made it to the sitting room. I saw who was sitting in front of me and my jaw almost fell off my face. Sitting in front of us was Harry Potter.

I watched him for a minute and he looked back at us. I walked purposely toward him and stopped for a moment before doing the last thing I think any of us expected. I flung my arms around him and hugged him.

**~Harry POV~**

I watched as my daughters walked into the room. I took in their features. Molly had my hair and blue eyes that were focused on me. My attention changed to Lilly. Lilly had Ginny's hair and most of her face but her eyes were that vibrant green, she had my eyes undoubtedly. (A/N: Ginny changed them back before coming downstairs)

Lilly started walking towards me, she stopped in front of me before flinging her arms around my neck and hugged me. For a moment I did nothing, I was so shocked by what she had just done. But finally I hugged her back and we stayed like that for what felt like hours but was most likely only minutes.

We let go after a moment and she sat down next to me. Lilly had made her way over and was sitting a couple feet away from me on the couch her head leaned over, her black hair covering up most of her face.

She seemed to feel my eyes on me and looked up smiling shyly. "Hi," she said softly. I smiled back at her.

"Hi," I replied. She must be feeling just like me, but jut ten times worse.

I looked over to see Lilly watching me, "So you're really our dad huh?"

"Yeah," I said. I looked over to Ginny. I think she sensed the awkwardness.

"Alright girls, lets go to bed," she said, "Christmas in the morning and you'll need all the sleep you can get around here."

"Goodnight," I said hugging Lilly. I released her to see Molly waiting next to her sister. I smiled feeling my heart soar at the thought that they had accepted me and love me. I hugged her and the girls headed upstairs waving to me sleepily. I looked at Ginny and she smiled at me. She stepped forward and hugged me. I watched as she headed up the stairs. "Thank you," I whispered as she disappeared into her room.


	18. Killing Harry

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay I have a new story going this one a Ron and Hermione one and I'd be so happy f you checked it out and reviewed! Link: .net/s/5394936/1/Losses_and_Love Anyway I need someone to write something for me to help me out with the story, a Reeta Skeeter report. Message me for more information. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 18: Killing Harry**

~Harry POV~

I woke up early the next morning even though I had barely slept at all. I headed down the hall to where Ginny and the girls' room was. I knocked on the door, and heard a pair of feet rush to the door and open it just as I heard Ginny yell no to.

Lilly was in the doorway smiling, "Don't worry Mum it's just-"she tried to finish but her sister had just clamped her hand around Lilly's mouth.

Ginny walked out behind them and pulled them both back into the room before gesturing for me to follow. I walked in, trying to stifle my laughter as Lilly began to pry her sister's hand off her mouth. Molly sighed giving up, but told her not to say a word before removing her hand.

"Thought you would've explained our situation last night," I commented sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I did," she replied glaring at Lilly.

"What are you so upset about, I was just telling you who was at the door."

"Yes, but nobody but Uncle Charlie knows who your father is and my brothers are gits. And when gits hear that their younger sister is a single mother and they can track the father down they will and most likely kill him."

"Great I was hoping I was the only one who thought they would do that," I muttered.

"So we're going to keep this a secret?" asked Molly.

"No! I'll tell them, I just don't know how to tell them," said Ginny sighing.

"I do have an idea….Get people on our side to save me when they attack," I said laughing.

"Alright but who?"

"Hermione? Your Mum maybe…and Charlie hasn't killed me yet so maybe we can trust him too."

"Alright sound good…we'll tell them after presents and breakfast. Oh and don't tell anyone until then," she said looking at the girls, "No inclination at all." She looked to me, "And it might be best f you sat at the other end of the table, I can't risk them figuring it out no matter how thick they are."

~Ginny POV~

I had told Hermione and Mum that I had wanted to talk to them privately before I talked to everyone. I returned to the room to find Harry already present.

"Hey," he said with a small smile. My heart fluttered at this. I still loved him, why had I ever left him? I wanted to rush up and hug him but I refrained myself from doing so. Did he still have feelings for me? I don't know, but know was not the time to ask.

Lilly and Molly ran into the room, "Sorry, are we late? We were talking to Vic and lost track of time!"

"It's okay you're not late," I assured them. The girls bounced over to the bed and plopped down; I sat between them and waited anxiously for the rest of the group to arrive. Hermione and Charlie arrived at the same time followed shortly by Mum who had most likely been cleaning up after breakfast.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" asked Charlie raising an eyebrow. He had noticed Harry leaning against the wall and was most likely wondering how this was going to play out.

I took a deep breath and explained everything to Mum similarly to the way I had explained it to Hermione. She looked thoughtful for a moment then got up and hugged Lilly and Molly saying, "I have two more grandbabies!"

Charlie turned to me, "Alright so apparently all except Mum knew so why are we here?"

"Well I kinda need some help when it comes time to tell everyone else. It has to do with their dad." I turned to Hermione unable to resist what came out of my mouth next. "I am quite shocked you haven't figured it out yet so I'm going to give you a minute to try and do so, and if you don't I must say I'm going to be quite disappointed in you," I said with a grin.

Hermione furrowed her brow and less than ten seconds later her eyes widened. I smiled and laughed. I heard Harry and Charlie laughing as well.

"What's going on?" demanded Mum.

"Harry's our dad," explained Lilly before I could top her. "And Mum wants some backup so our uncles won't kill him."

Mum suddenly broke out in tears and squeals and went between hugging Harry, the girls, and me. "Don't worry, your brothers may be thick, not you Charlie, but they wouldn't dare defy me."

I laughed at Mum hugging her. I turned to the other two, "Your gonna help too right?"

"Of course," laughed Hermione. I grinned and with that the seven of us went downstairs to face the rest of my family.

**A/N: Okay guys hope you liked it the next chapter should be up shortly! Remember to review and let me know if you want to help me with the Reeta Skeeter thing and I'll message you the details! Oh and remember to read Losses and Love and review that too!**


	19. Their Father Is

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I was so long with the update I've been quite busy this week and haven't had the time to write not to mention I have to use the computer since my laptop is on the fritz. Anyway I am looking for a beta reader for the fanfics I plan to write in the following categories/book series: Maximum Ride, Twilight, and possibly the House of Night Series. Anyway on with the story. Oh and I have decided to change Molly's name to Emma! I couldn't take it any more it was just so not her!**

**Chapter 19: And the Father is….**

~Ginny POV~

The seven of us headed down the stairs me thinking that this is where Harry would meet his doom. Of course he managed to defeat Voldomort but a bunch of really pissed off and overprotective brothers that was asking a bit much…..

I looked over to him as we descended the last flight of stairs and he gave my hand a quick and gentle squeeze that went by unnoticed.

We had made it to the living room the girls sitting down on either side of me, Hermione and Mum sitting to my right and Charlie and Harry to my left. Now or never, I thought and heaved a deep sigh before jumping into my tale. It was basically what I had just told everyone upstairs minus the whole, Oh yeah and Harry is their dad thing. My gaze flitted around the room pausing for a moment on each of my brothers.

I saw Emma and Lilly exchange a glance no doubt they had placed a bet on who was going to say something first. I found out later that I was right, Lilly had said that George would be the first one to speak, followed by Fred who would most likely finish the question and Emma had chosen Bill. Emma won.

"You know you guys can speak….ask questions things like that," Lilly pointed out hoping to move along with the questioning and see who would win the bet.

As I said before she lost. I saw Bill's brows furrow together in thought and I knew he was formulating a question but not quite sure how to word it or ask it. Before I could yell at him to spit it out he finally asked it.

"Who's their father?"

And now I was caught in-between telling them the truth or asking them if anyone else had any other questions. I had become such a wimp over the past years… I glimpsed over at Harry and saw him trying to hide the conflicting emotions that spread across his face. At one point he almost burst into an ear to ear smile followed by him turning pink and then white realizing that the worst was looming in the near future. No one but the girls saw this since all eyes were trained on me. And this all happened within about ten seconds.

"Okay before I tell you I would like to ask you not to do anything stupid or hurt him and bear in mind that he didn't know I was pregnant, I made the choice not to tell him. Okay then well their father is…." I felt my face turn red and I took another deep breath, "Their father is Harry."

**A/N: Okay guys sorry it's really short I don't really know what to say after this a bit of writers block I guess anyway hope you enjoy even thought it is really short!**


	20. Anyone Else Want To Say Anything

Chapter 20: Anything Else You Want To Say

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy not to mention bouts of writers block but I'm super lucky to have my wonderful beta reader to back me up through all this!

I waited for the reaction but everyone seemed frozen in shock, 'Give them a second, they'll that out,' I thought. A second after I thought this Ron made and odd coughing noise I believe he managed to choke on his own spit. He never changed. You would think this would've been easier to put together…apparently not.

Ron doing this made the girls laugh out loud and the women in the room smiled as well as the several men in my backup group.

Hermione threw her husband a reproachful look but there was a small smile on her face.

Finally Bill managed to croak out, "Harry's?" Finally someone was speaking! Thank the Lord in the heavens above! I don't think I could've taken the silence much longer.

"Didn't I just say that?" I asked. It seemed like my old self was resurfacing. It felt good to be back torturing my brothers once again.

"But….well….no….how old are they ten? But that means….." George rambled with Fred filling in several blanks.

"You guys worry me you seriously worry me," I told them. "Yes Harry is their father."

A muscle in Ron's jaw twitched and Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder while he glared at Harry.

A sudden idea came to me and I jumped up and walked over to him pointing my wand directly at him, "Ronald. Don't. You. Dare. You know I'll do it."

"C'mon Ginny you wouldn't," though his voice was unsure and eyes crossed to focus on the tip of my wand that was only inches from his nose.

Are you sure I want, I wouldn't make such a big statement with someone like me holding a wand two inches from your face," I replied. Behind me the girls were staring wide eyed and open mouthed at me. This isn't how their mother usually acted.

"Alright, okay, you probably-no, you definitely would." he corrected himself at the look on my face.

I smirked at him and returned to my seat and told the girls simply, "I've changed a bit."

"Changed a bit from what?" asked Fred. "You're exactly the same as you used to be if not a bit more frightening."

I rolled my eyes, "To you I'm still your little sister who can whip your butts. To them I'm their mother who never does anything fun."

"Yeah," Emma said, "you're really cool, mum. like that time when....no...well, how about when we.....no, no, that doesn't work either. Oh, what about that time when you....no, that wasn't really that cool. Ok, I give up."

I laughed at Emma. She was really funny sometimes and she had probably just said the truest thing ever. "Be thankful you don't have brothers be very thankful," I said to her.

"Well of course you're not gonna have any more kids," said Ron.

There was an awkward silence after this. Was I going to have more children. I suppose it all depended on my relationship with Harry, really. But I would never purposely get pregnant without being married.....again. Would I have a future relationship with Harry or did it end when I left and the twelve years between then and now. Would he just be there as the girls father or something more? Did I want him to be something more? Did he want to be something more? I think at sometime during this thought process in my head, everyone had seemed to notice my silence and had begun to stare at me.

"Mum" Emma said, shaking my arm slightly. "Earth to Mum."

I looked over to her, "Yes?" She just shook her head and I turned back to my brothers, "Anything else you want to say?" I asked them.

Bill opened and closed his mouth several times, obviously not sure of what to say.

I smirked and rolled my eyes, "Yes Bill?"

"It's just…" he said his voice trailing off.

I looked at him my eyes raised expectantly. "You guys are aware that I wasn't going to stay seven forever."

"Well, yes, but no. I mean, to us, you'll always be our little sister Ginny who can hex our a - butts off but is still innocent...ish," said Fred.

Lilly jumped up her hands on her hips and eyes slightly narrowed, "Will you guys just shut up?! Yes these are our parents! Yes my Mum did have SEX," she emphasized that word. "And I have seen two year olds more mature then you guys," she finished crossing her arms as her final act.

Silence. Dead silence. It stretched for so long that it rung in my ears, taunting me. My ten-year-old daughter had just yelled at my brothers and shouted that Harry and I had slept together. Yes, everyone had already known that, but the words yelled into their ears had quite a different effect.

I looked over to see what Harry thought of this to find him trying to hold back a laugh. In front of me Lilly slapped her palm to her forehead. "Okay now one of you say a complete sentence and we can continue on with our lives I would rather not grow old in the living room surrounded by my dumbfounded uncles."

"Your ten-year-old daughter just said sex!" Ron yelled. This seemed to be good enough for Lilly and Emma.

"Okay then is lunch any time soon?" asked Lilly. "Oh and by the way I'm eleven." Okay this actually made me laugh. Lilly was actually a lot more like me then I ever knew and was a complete Weasley no doubt about.

"Lunch, oh, yes, let me get you some." Mum said at once (this meaning Mrs. Weasley), her motherly instincts kicking in. Emma and Lily followed her to the kitchen.

I turned to my brothers with a raised eyebrow.

George and Fred raised a mock eyebrow back at me.

I stuck my tongue out at them and headed into the kitchen after the girls forgetting I had left Harry alone in the room with my brothers.


	21. Big Brother to the Rescue

Chapter 21: Big Brother to the Rescue

Sorry for the wait enjoy!

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"I keep waiting for someone to say haha gotcha but no one is," muttered Bill.

"That's because it's true, Billy. Would you like us to write that down for you, oh, no, you can't read either, can you?" Fred said first slowly, then thoughtfully.

There was a silence as Bill stared at Fred with a face that said what-the-hell-we-just-found-out-Harry-slept-with-our-sister-and-all-you-can-do-is-make-fun-of-me?

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" shouted Ron suddenly jumping up from his seat.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry backing up several paces.

Ron opened his mouth to reply but was smacked upside the head by Charlie. "Shut up Ron. Ginny was right she wasn't going to stay like a seven year old forever. Now instead of terrifying Harry for something that happened years ago, just shut up!"

"I mean really, Ron, you're one year older than her. Are you still a virgin?" Charlie asked.

"No! But she, you know, years ago!" Ron protested.

"Fine then, Ron, were you a virgin ten-"

"Eleven." Emma interjected walking back in from the kitchen her sister following behind her.

"Eleven years ago?" Charlie continued.

Ron took a while to work this out in his head before looking at the floor guiltily.

"Well actually it would be more like twelve years ago considering the whole nine months thing and all but whatever," pondered Lilly. She had a smirk on her face.

"Ginnyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!" Bill complained. "Why must your children be so smart?"

Ginny just smirked and rolled her eyes. "So I'm guessing we've come to an understanding then?"

The guys nodded one by one. George turned to Harry, "We're warning you know. Any more funny business and you're going down." Harry blanched and everyone laughed.

"Who else wants lunch?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.


	22. Must Read!

Okay I really want reviews so I will post again once I have ten more reviews there are 81 right now so at 91 I will update and I would really appreciate if the reviews expressed your thoughts on it I really need the criticism! Thanks!


	23. Skeeter Stinks!

**Okay sorry for the very long wait! Here's the chapter! Hope you like it next one will be super funny!**

~Harry POV~

Diagon Alley was bustling with activity and color, as usual. I had walked the street many times, but never like this. My left hand was being occupied by his daughter Lily, and right by his daughter Emma. My daughters.... It was all so strange, so unexpected, but nothing had ever felt more perfect. It was obvious that the girls were mine, but as soon as he knew this he was hit as hard and fast as Bludger with love for them, I loved everything about them. And right now, I especially loved just being able to hold their small hands in my own as they crossed the street.

"Where do you guys want to go?" I asked them. I had convinced Ginny into letting me bring them here for the day, to get to know them better and all.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies," Lily said at the same moment Emma said, "Flourish and Blotts."

"Ok." I said. Wow, first thing I do as a Dad and they're already fighting. "How about we..."

"Wait!" Lily said, throwing her free hand out and stopping abruptly, making us all halt in the street. Looking over to Emma, she got a devilish look in her eyes that her twin mirrored as the both said, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

"Alright then," I said. We headed across the street and stepped into the store.

The shop was bustling with activity and ringing with laugher.

"'Ello!" Fred and George said, walking over to us. They didn't look as happy as usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That Skeeter woman was just in here." Fred said.

"Kept bugging us," George asked. "She also let slip that if she doesn't find anything 'juicer'," George said with air quotes, "she'll publish a story on how we stole your Triwizard Winnings."

"Cow," All three men said in unison. Laughing, they forgot about the Rita Skeeter and all of the relatives had funny playing in the shop. Leaving the shop with a new product each for Lily and Emma, I walked with them to Quality Qudditch Supplies and Flourish and Blotts.

"If you ever see a woman who looks like she's crazy don't tell her a thing," I told them.

"Don't worry Mum used to tell us about Rita Skeeter," said Lilly. "She said that she was always snooping around Hogwarts when she was there."

"I only remember that too well," I told them. "So what positions do you guys like to play?" I asked them as we entered the store.

"Seeker," Emma responded.

"Chaser, like Mum," Lily said, bursting with pride. We looked around the store and marveled at the Nimbus 2010, but eventually tore ourselves away at the prospect of Florean Fortescue's ice cream.

"Hey guys I'll be right back," I told them. I went back into Quality Qudditch supplies and bought two Nimbus 2010's. It was the first Christmas I'd known them and I wanted to get them something special. I shrunk them down so they'd fit in my pocket and headed back.

I saw Lily and Emma both sitting on a bench outside the The Leaky Caldron, finishing up their ice cream cones while they glared a platinum blonde haired woman who was across the way: Rita Skeeter.

"Time to go," I told them, and they nodded their heads, but I could not help but take one more glance behind us at the vile woman had noticed us. And Rita had, but what was worse was Lily glanced up at me at that moment and then to Rita. And Rita saw her eyes... And her hair.

_Damn_, I thought, the girls and I are going to head back to Hogwarts with a headline about me being there father...


	24. Time Traveling Parents

**Okay you guys better be reviewing! I've been working on this for a long while and I want to know that you guys like it!**

~Harry's POV~

I came downstairs the next morning to find everyone in the kitchen crowded around the Daily Prophet. I mentally groaned knowing what was coming.

"Mate you gotta read this," laughed Ron handing me the paper. The title was

_Time Traveling Parents_.

_I was taking a stroll down Diagon Alley, helping out with the underprivileged as usual, when I saw Harry Potter walking down the street with two young girls. A bruenette and a redhead, but the young redhead shared a shocking resemblance to his late mother, Lily Evans. Naturally, I did some digging and a source told me that Ms. Evans was very interested in time travel during her life. A source close to Mr. Potter tells me that currently, a young girl named Lily is with him for the holidays! It seems to me that Ms. Evans and a friend of hers have taken to time travel to reconnect with the son she never had enough time with. Reporting with a tear of sweetness in her eye and a head full of further questions, the always truthful Rita Skeeter._

"How is this woman still writing?" I asked looking up.

"I don't know but it sure is funny," said Ron taking the paper back.

Mrs. Molly came over to me, "Now dear go wake up Ginny and you're mother it's time for breakfast."

I shook my head then headed upstairs. Rita Skeeter had officially lost it though i doubted she had ever had it. I stopped outside their door and knocked on it, "Emma, Ginny, Mom time to get up or you won't get breakfast."

Ginny, Lily, and Emma all read the paper and laughed. We talked about Skeeter and the article for awhile during Christmas breakfast, but the subject faded fast. I saw some of Mrs. Weasley's famous French toast and I couldn't help myself even though I was already stuffed.

"Lily, can you pass the French toast?" I asked. She turned to me looking very stern.

"Harry James Potter I am Mum or Mother to you and I will not tolerate that sass!" she said and then passed the toast as Emma finished her thought. "And you best do well to remember that young man." The entire Weasley clan burst out laughing and we all knew it at the same time. Ginny and the girls were here to stay, where they belonged.


	25. Restarting

**Hey everyone. So I was bored and decided to reread the story and found that it was horrible. With overusage of words, horrible grammar, mistakes in my sentences, and the characters behaving like they wouldn't I believe I will rewrite the story. I will leave this on up until I have the other completely posted. I just think I did a horrible job of writing this story so far. Anyway the new title will be ****The Chaos of Life. Anyway thanks for understanding!**


End file.
